Let it SNOW
by aishiteru ayu
Summary: Rei wanna see snow. Kai has an idea and gets Tyson to help him. very slight Kai/Rei. read and review ~~~~
1. Default Chapter

this is mie 2nd fic and i hope it isn't an angsty one.. i envy pple who can write funny stuff.. the stuff i write is too cynical..nvm . there's no snow in singapore. the only time ive seen realy snow was in britain 4 years ago when we were driving along the mountain top. Only a few minutes of it *cries*   
  
and the idea of making snow does not belong to me. It belongs to the heineken ad.   
  


-*****************-

  
  
Rei had just fallen sick. It was December, chilly, but no snow. He just moved to Japan around a month ago after being in Hong Kong for a hell lot of years. It wasn't as cold in Hong Kong. He wasn't too use to the weather yet, and caught a bad bout of flu and fever.  
  
He was living with the Bladebreakers in the 3rd storey of a posh apartment at the edge of town. He shared a room with Max, Tyson shared a room with Tyson and Kenny was left with Dizzi. But something seems missing. It was almost christmas. Rei felt really bored.  
  
He was lying on the bed with a lot of blankets and a wet towel on his forehead. Tyson just went out with Max and Kenny to shop for food. He was left alone with Kai. Kai for once felt bored too so he just hung out at Rei's room blasting the radio. Cuz it was too silent, and uncomfortable. O-town was playing. We fit together. Now he was stuck in a room with the biggest crush of his life and the radio must play such a song.  
Rei seemed to like the song a lot. He sat up and started swaying his head to the song. Kai started walking up and down the room, his face getting hotter. He decided to leave the room.  
  
"Hey---don't go !!! im bored ! stay with meeeee...please ??" Rei called out. Kai turned to face Rei, but quickly turned back, his face was red, he could not show Rei.  
  
"No."  
"Pleeeeeaaase ????" Rei begged.  
  
But Kai just continued walking towards the door. Rei got up, caught Kai's arm and yanked him back. It was a little too hard though, both of them crashed onto the bed.  
  
"Hehe, sorry." Rei patted Kai's head. Which really irritated Kai.   
  
Kai caught Rei's hand and pinned him down. "You better know your limits. *sigh* Nevermind. I'll stay" he changed his mind after seeing Rei's big puppy amber eyes.*cute*. Now he was getting soft.  
  
The radio was still blasting. Now it was Blue's One Love. Kai's favorite. He turned the volume louder.  
  
"Good taste, Kai, didn't know you liked love songs." Rei winked.  
"whatever." _ Damn, you're making me blush._  
"You know, Kai.. I really wanna see snow." Rei suddenly said, "never saw it before. There's no snow in Hong Kong. That's why I've moved here."  
"whatever."  
"Are you even listening ?!" Rei grumbled, seeing Kai stare off into space.  
"whatever."  
  
Rei got fed up. "Fine, you can leave if you want." Kai headed for the door immediately. As he opened the door, Tyson bumped into him.  
  
"Hmmm...Kai what are you doing in Rei's room ???" Tyson grinned. He was carrying a few bags of food. So was Max behind him. Kenny carried Dizzi.  
"Is it any problem of yours ?" Kai shot back.  
"yup." Tyson retorted. "Rei!! Kai's being a bitch!"  
"I know. But... i wanna see snow, Tyson." Rei replied.  
  
--------------  
  
Days passed. There was still no snow. Rei whined cuz he wanna see snow.. He slowly got better.  
  
--------------  
  
"You're going shopping with us Kai?" Max said cheerfully."that's rare. *yay*"  
"Stop fussing. I'm going to buy 3 paper shredders. and paper. and black rubbish bags. and 3 vacuum cleaners. And you," Kai pointed at Tyson, "are gonna carry all of them."  
"YOU..."  
"I'm the leader. I have the last say, Tyson. It'll also help you lose weight." Kai smirked.  
  
--------------  
  
They just got back from shopping. Kai hid the paper shredders under his bed. He wanted to give Rei a surprise.  
  
-in Rei's room-  
"What did you all get?" Rei asked.  
"food. nothing else." Max replied. He knew better than to give away Kai's secret. He turned around. Rei's was asleep. The fever was making him tired.  
"snow.." Rei mumbled, snuggling into the sheets.  
  
--------------  
  
A few nights night, Kai got Tyson Max and Kenny to go to the rooftop of the apartment. It was around half an hour before midnight, then it'll be christmas. There was around 200 big bags of confetti, or paper Tyson and Kenny shredded in the past days. They were specially let off training those days.  
  
"Look at your watch Kenny. At midnight sharp go pour the confetti down the apartment. And make sure it looks like snow." Kai hissed."Or else..."  
"Roger!" Max replied. Tyson grumbled. _ I hate you Kai. *grr*_ So he shouted back,  
  
"Since you care so much about Rei, why don't you tell him you love him ??"  
"SAY THAT AGAIN...."  
"YOU LOVE REI !!!"  
"I'll get you back tomorrow, I'm gonna visit Rei now. And by the time I wake up tomorrow, you all better make sure I do not even see a single confetti on the pavement. The vacuums cost me a bomb. I don't want Rei to find out. GET IT?" Kai shot a glare at Tyson.  
So Tyson had to shut up. You never know what Kai might do. *eww..scary..*   
  
--------------  
  
"Kai ! where are the rest?" Rei lit up when Kai entered the room. He was wondering why it was so silent the past few days.  
"Said they wanna go for a midnight stroll and stop by at 7-11. Tyson's hungry." Kai replied.  
"Oh I see. So it's you and me again." Rei grinned. He walked over to the window to see the christmas lights. "Hopefully I'll be well enough to go out tomorrow."  
  
He suddenly saw some white stuff float down.   
"Kai ---! It's snowing---!" Rei was excited. He ran over to Kai and suddenly flung his arms around Kai, his eyes shining."I'm so happy----!"  
He released his grip a second later. "Ooops, I gotten a lil estatic. Didn't realize what I was doing" he smiled sheepishly. "But seriously.. I wanna go out and make a snowman !" He pulled Kai's hand and headed for the door.  
  
Kai was at a lost. _Rei will find out .. what to do??_  
"No Rei you're still sick. Go and stay in bed." he ordered.  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!!!!!"  
"Yes you will." Kai went to the door and locked it. He then pushed Rei to the bed and pinned him down, so Rei could not escape.  
Rei struggled, and was pouting, and Kai melted. But he still held Rei down firmly. "I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere."  
Rei was about to protest but Kai silenced him, pressing his lips against Rei's. Rei stopped struggling, and kissed Kai back.  
"Fine, but you must keep me company." Rei pouted again. He pulled Kai down, and kissed him again, this time trying to pry open Kai's mouth.   
  
_ Yada yada yada   
  
--------------  
  
I got you now and I just wanna  
Show you how to play  
Goosebumps on your body  
Guide the way  
  
I wanna go all night  
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn  
I wanna go inside every corner  
Boy you really turn me on  
I wanna go  
Knock knock  
Our bodies to the beat  
And when the morning comes  
We're lettin the sun shine and stay in bed  
you can't separate us  
We fit together_  
  
-The End-   
  


-*****************-

  
  
As for the last part im not gonna do it in detail. cuz what's your imagination for ? *haha* and it's also rated G so you know. and should i continue? i dunno. so pls review review review!!!  
-aishiteru- i love rei 


	2. just a lil note

ooops made a terrible typing error. tyson didn't share a room with tyson, he shared a room with kai. thank igatona fer tellin mi . sorrie if i make anymore mistakes. *sigh* not in the mood to continue fer the moment. gonna work on mie first fic now. bye *grins* 


End file.
